onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/BF-37
After the Nightmare of Barujimoa, Franky rebuilt and upgraded his body into a second configuration which he dubbed BF-37 or . This form is completely different in appearance to his previous cyborg body. Notably, he is several times larger and has more conventional cyborg parts. He has even gone the extra mile and included utility (Franky Nipple Lights) and nonsense functions (pop-out hair features). As in his previous form, Franky is fueled by cola. Head Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. According to Oda the amount of hairstyles he has is infinite. * : The improved version of his Fresh Fire, Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. This attack was first used against Ikaros Much during the events on Fishman Island, when he shot it out of the cockpit in Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. He later used it successfully on Punk Hazard, where it was shown to be powerful enough to cause noticeable damage to a Marine battleship. Hairstyles Canon Hairstyles Non-Canon Hairstyles Upper Body Arms Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. On his red orb-like shoulders, he has BF-37 printed on each sphere. The ball joint on his left arm can fire missiles from a slot beneath the "BF-37" logo. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. Although Franky's hands being incredibly huge in this configuration would otherwise hinder his carpentry's precision, he has modified them to overcome this inconvenience; in the middle of each of his huge hands, there is a hatch which pops open to reveal regular-sized robotic mannequin-like hands. With these extra hands, Franky can make precise modifications to anything without being encumbered by his main hands. An example of how good they are is that Franky use them to quickly seal Caribou in a barrel without him being able to escape with Devil Fruit power. His main hands, though large and clumsy looking, are capable of being delicate, as he was seen holding his sunglasses up gently without crushing them. In the anime the color of his robotic mannequin-like hands is colored yellow while in the cover of Chapter 660 it is shown to be gray like steel. * : According to Franky, this one is his massive ultimate attack. By making a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, similar to when he used Coup de Vent, Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponent. The drawback is that Franky has to have the use of both his arms to be able to use the beam. The beam's appearance and explosion are reminiscences of the ones fired by Kizaru and the Pacifista. This was first used as his finishing move against Ikaros Much. * : A new version of the original Strong Right, Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. His fist also seems be electrified. This was first seen used against the attackers on Punk Hazard. * : A more powerful version of his previous Weapons Left, Franky reveals guns in his knuckles that shoot his opponents. This was first used on the Punk Hazard guards. Shoulders Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. * : By pressing the line crossing his orb-like shoulders thus opening it, Franky can fire three rockets from that small slot. It is yet unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. This was first seen against one of the Kraken's tentacles when it attacked the Thousand Sunny. * : Franky shoots his enemies with cannons that come out of hatches on his shoulders. This attack was first seen in conjunction with Iron Pirate "Franky Shogun", although Franky merely popped out the mech's chest to use the move. This was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. Chest * : Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. He can also flash the light in Morse code for distant messaging. This was first used to light up the way to Fishman Island. Usopp was rather disturbed by this new function. Lower Body Legs * : Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. This function is much loved by the children of PH-006. Buttocks * : Franky inflates his buttocks to a large size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. It is unknown if this move is more powerful after the timeskip but Franky states he is capable of performing this move. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Technology